


Sunset, Sunrise

by MoonlightTyger



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightTyger/pseuds/MoonlightTyger
Summary: “Sometime before the final battle, I had expressed...disappointment, that my father's line would not continue. I was prevailed upon by an old friend to allow her to carry my child." (Links to my story "Closure". Rated T to be safe.)
Relationships: Atem/Mana (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat minor revisioning of my previous story Akhet. The result of a Vaseshipping plot bunny I've had for years now.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters; all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I'm merely a fan who hasn't had enough of them. This is a fanfiction written for pleasure only, not for profit.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Perhaps it was only his impression that the night seemed so dark. Blackened clouds covered the stars, and even Khonsu himself seemed content to hide behind them for no trace of moonlight softened the inky chill.

They had been pursuing the thief Bakura for over three days now, to no avail. Though Mahad had managed to avoid actual death by merging himself with his Illusion Magician, his existence would never be the same. Set had taken some soldiers and gone on ahead, trying to pick up the bandit's trail.

" _Try and get some sleep, my king,"_ Shimon had said. " _The scouts will be back some time tomorrow. We will know more then."_

Atem gazed out at the darkened desert, a sigh escaping his lips. He'd played right into Bakura's hands! His spirits were dampened and his men were tired. Yet they must press on...what horrors would befall his people when the vengeful man struck next?

Sleep would be an elusive goal for him tonight. If attainable, at all.

So he found himself sitting on the sands outside his tent, staring out at nothing and wondering how to stop the destruction Bakura was so intent on bringing, how to save Egypt — and the world — from the darkness he'd threatened to envelope it with. Surely...surely Atem must have missed something! Bakura must have dropped some hint, some clue as to what his next move was! What was Atem missing?

The young pharaoh sighed again, moving to rest his face in his hands. Surely, his father must be turning in his sarcophagus to see this...

A third sigh. He still missed his father terribly, but...perhaps it was a blessing he was not alive to see the sorrier state Egypt now found herself in. Atem smiled sadly to no one, praying that his father was enjoying his peace in the Afterlife.

"Pharaoh?" Atem started...then relaxed again when Mana's form appeared from behind his tent. Shimon or Set would have surely protested him being out here...either for being alone where they could not protect him, or for _not_ being in bed asleep. True to unbridled form, Mana plopped down beside him without any reservation whatsoever.

"You don't have to call me that," he replied with a smile, before turning back to the night. "Can't sleep?"

"No," she said with a sigh of her own, hanging her head and shoulders. "But...how can I?" Mahad was gone, and someone else had to protect the Pharaoh! "I practiced my magic for awhile, but…then I almost accidentally set one of the guards on fire, so I thought I'd better give it a break." Atem chuckled.

"Well...at least you didn't _actually_ set one of them on fire this time," he said.

"I've been improving," she said. She frowned. "It's so hard without Master's help, though." She'd been practicing more, but...there were certain spells really taught better in-person, and all the other magicians were back at the palace. And most of them were other students. And she was better than all of them.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" she asked. Then she frowned. "Were you...thinking about your father again?"

"...I'm thinking about a lot of things," he replied at last. "...I shouldn't have pursued Bakura. I should have known that was a trap." Then again...what would he have done instead? _Not_ pursuing Bakura didn't necessarily seem like an option….

"I sometimes wonder the same thing about Master Mahad," she said, and Atem chuckled.

"What could you have done to stop Mahad?"

"...Nothing," she said, after a minute. She gave him a sad smile. "I probably would have died, too. But...I can't help hoping...that maybe something would've changed."

"Me, too." He frowned, staring down at his DiaDhank. When would Bakura strike next? _Where_ would he strike? Would Atem and his guardians be able to protect the people of Egypt when it counted? How many more of _them_ would die in the process? Even Mahad in all his might could not defeat the rage-filled bandit. Atem sobered. "Any one of us could be the next to fall; we must be prepared."

"Atem! Don't _talk_ like that!" Mana exclaimed, looking at him angrily. He glanced at her.

" _Not_ talking about it won't lessen the possibility," he replied. She frowned, looking away.

"...I know," she said at last. She shook her head. "I just...I can't stand the thought of losing anyone else." Least of all, _him_ , her oldest and dearest friend. Then a thought struck her, and she looked back to him in horror. "Atem...did the Millennium Pendant show you something?!" She relaxed as another chuckle escaped his lips.

"No," he said. "No. That's only a power only granted to the Millennium Necklace, as far as I know." Relieved, she wrapped both her arms around one of his in a sort of half-embrace, holding him tight.

" _Good_ ," she said firmly, snuggling her cheek to his shoulder. He pulled his arm loose to hug her back, then sat forward, resting his arms on his knees. The desert did not seem so dark with a friend.

"Is that...something you've been thinking about a lot?" Mana asked, after a few more minutes. Silence was not something she tolerated well.

"...It's impossible not to," he said at last, sobering again. Especially after witnessing what they had of Mahad's sacrifice...after witnessing the extent of the thief king's ability for destruction.

"I'm not afraid of death," Atem said at last, looking straight ahead into the night. A shudder went through Mana's body, and she wrapped both her arms around his left one again. "To protect my people...that is my duty as Pharaoh; to protect my friends...it is but a small sacrifice." Her grip tightened. Her dearest, oldest friend...he had always been the most fearless among them, and one of the most selfless as well. He would die before he'd allow any harm to come to any more of his kingdom. He wouldn't hesitate.

But she didn't like hearing him _talk_ about it!

"But…" — here Atem paused, and Mana looked at him in confusion; what was this, now? — "But...I _would_ regret...that my father's line would not continue."

Aknamkanon had been dead for over a year now, but the coronation itself took that long: it was not a single ceremony with which Egypt passed her crown from one ruler to the next, but a series of events over the course of the year including the burial of the previous king. Only after these ceremonies were complete could a successor be officially declared Pharaoh and allowed to wear the crown of Egypt.

"Bakura interrupted us on the last night of the festivities, and we've been fighting ever since," Atem said, looking away. "I've not had the luxury of finding a proper queen, much less continuing my father's legacy." If Bakura forced his hand...to protect his kingdom, his people...Atem might very well never get the chance. He did not want to see any more of his friends die at the thief king's hands. He did not want to see any more of his people die.

"I'm sorry," Mana said, frowning. For him to not have an heir...but Atem was shaking his head.

"It's my regret, not yours," he said, smiling at her.

"We're _friends_ — your regret _is_ my regret!" she said stubbornly, and he chuckled at her before sobering once again. To let such an enthusiastic light as this woman go out? Set, Isis, Shada, Shimon? _No_. They had to win, at any cost. The fate of Egypt — perhaps the world itself — rested squarely on their shoulders.

Beside him, Mana sighed as well. A man as noble and kind and brave as he was...and for his father's line to not continue…her frown deepened. Aknamkanon had been kind, and full of wisdom, and it showed in the love and loyalty of his people. Few countries could boast of so generous a ruler; Mana had heard horror stories of horrible kings and cruel queens who thought little more of their people than the rats in the alleyways, and treated them as such, too. Aknamkanon had been forgiving, just, noble. His son had inherited all that, as well as the determination and fearlessness that made Atem... _Atem_.

Not allowing a bloodline as noble as theirs to continue...would be a loss to the world, indeed.

...Mana's eyebrows knitted.

 _She_ was female. Maybe not "queen of Egypt" material, but...she could certainly carry children as well as any of the women back at the palace.

...Would it be weird?

 _Weirder than a stranger?_ The thought echoed through her head. _Weirder than a_ sister _?_ Common folk didn't marry their own siblings, of course, but Pharaohs had different rules...they _were_ the gods' avatars, after all. More than one of Atem's ancestors had married and had children with a sister or half-sister, though she couldn't remember if Aknamkanon had been one of them.

Why _not_ herself?

...If Atem wasn't opposed to it, of course. But...what kind of options did they have, really, at this point? And if he _did_...die — her heart twisted — in the next fight with Bakura...wouldn't it be better to have tried?

And if he _lived—_ and she was banking on him doing just that!—well...it was right back to the special privileges of a Pharaoh, wasn't it? They could have multiple partners if they chose, and many had. If he wanted something else...he could have it.

A line as good and noble and kind as his...a line like that needed to continue. Or at least...have a chance to.

"I could do it."

"Hmm?" Atem glanced at her, confused. "Do what?" Mana felt her cheeks heat up. She glanced at him before looking away again.

"I could...carry...your child..."

" _What?_ " His head whipped around to stare at her, and she jumped off him, cheeks as pink as the streaks in his hair ( _his_ cheeks were as pink as his hair, too!).

"I'm sorry," she retracted, feeling stupid and horribly small. What had she really just suggested?! She had _seen_ the women making eyes at him at the palace...in the other towns and cities...all during the coronation ceremonies! This was different...this wasn't...she _loved_ him, but not romantically! The Greeks feared that sort of love, anyway. But did he realize that that was the case?! How would he know this wasn't just some scheme to elevate her own position?!

"I-I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...and I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds!" she stammered out at last. "Maybe it's...maybe it's _not_...but if that's your only regret..." She trailed off, drawing her knees up to her chest again and burying her face in them. Had she ruined their friendship with that one idea?! But it wasn't a _bad_ one! Atem didn't speak, instead staring straight ahead at the desert.

"...Are you mad?" she asked softly. Her already-low threshold for silence lowered further when it came to _uncomfortable_ ones.

"...No."

"...Do you want me to leave?" The thought hurt.

"No." His voice sounded more natural again, and she relaxed. A little.

"...I'm sorry," she said again, after another short silence. "I was only trying to help..."

"I know," he said, and she relaxed more. "You just...threw me off-guard, that's all. I'm...touched, actually, that you would offer such a thing." She looked at him again, relieved. "But…" — he shook his head — "Mana...so many women die in childbirth...my _own_ mother...I can't ask you to risk that for me!"

"You didn't ask," she said stubbornly. "I _offered_."

"You could _die_."

"Either of us could die fighting Bakura, too!" she exclaimed. That was the whole problem, wasn't it?! Either way, death wasn't exactly a desirable outcome...but if it came to that, either way would also give life a chance to go on because of it, right?

"Besides," she said, "you're my pharaoh...it's my _duty_ to risk my life for you."

"You're also my _friend_."

"So who better?" she asked impatiently. "Some googly-eyed woman from the palace who doesn't really know you and only cares about status and power?!" He sighed, frowning at her. Her arguments...were not actually invalid...

Mana watched him. He was...thinking about it...

"You could die," he repeated, frowning at her. That's what he was trying to _prevent_ , not bring about!

"Everyone dies someday," she replied. "That's...it's a woman's burden, Atem. We risk death so that life can continue on. And I might _not_ die, either...I'm pretty strong." She reached out and gripped his hand so he would look at her.

"Atem...I _want_ to do this for you. If that's what you want, I mean. I'm not as powerful a magician as Mahad was, and I can't see into the future like Isis. And I know I'm not _queen_ material or anything like that, but... _this_ is something _I_ can do for you."

 _...Who better?_ The thought echoed in his mind. A random woman at the palace who might use his child as a means to get where she wanted, to raise her own position? Or a woman he'd known all his life?

"What good is having a girl for your best friend if she can't help you...continue your family line?" She met his gaze with a half-grin on her face.

...Marriages of love were one of the few privileges most royals did not have, that he knew. And ones of romantic love were almost unheard of. Pharaohs sometimes took on extra wives solely for political strategy: wedding princesses of other countries as a means to strengthen an alliance.

He had never been "in" love. As far as he knew, Mana hadn't, either. But then he wasn't ever likely to have a marriage based in romantic love, was he? The Greeks found passionate love frightening, anyway.

"I _want_ to do this for you...if you want your line to continue, too, I mean," she repeated, meeting his stare again.

Mana would love the child as his. As _theirs_. Being married to one's closest friend...especially himself, as _the_ highest member of royalty...what more could he want from a wife, and potential mother to his children?

At last, his features softened into a smile.

"...Very well." He got up, brushing himself off and then turned to offer a hand to her.

"But wait," she said as he pulled her up. "Where are we going?"

"To Shimon, of course," he said, tugging her along. "There must be a witness and a contract, if you are to be my queen—"

"I-I wasn't asking you to make me your _queen!_ " Mana stopped, flushing red. Certainly, there must be a _marriage_ if any child of his was to be properly protected, but... _Great Royal Wife_?

"Did you think I _wouldn't_ marry you?" Atem looked hurt, and Mana kicked herself internally again.

"N-no, but...I mean…" She looked away, trying to find the words to express herself. "Pharaohs...they have...options." She shook her head. "There are plenty of women back at the palace who would make a better queen…"

"A queen's first duty is to provide heirs for her king," he replied, squeezing her hand. "It's as you asked me before...whether I would rather a stranger. Any woman at the palace could bear the 'heirs apparent'. I want someone who will mother my children. The other knowledge will come in time." A pause. He drew her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace and pressing a tender kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you," he said, and she could hear the emotion in his voice. Success could very well cost Mana her life.

"It's what I can do," she said, planting a kiss to his cheek and hugging him in return. "You are my dearest friend." Atem was brave and strong and kind. Pharaoh or not...she could think of no better father for _her_ children, either.

"And you are mine," he replied. "Please...promise me that you will be careful."

**.:Y:.:Y:.:Y:.**

Shimon knew what Atem wanted the second he walked in pulling his childhood friend behind him. He had wondered whether or not their young pharaoh would get the chance to take a bride. Atem had been enraged — they had _all_ been enraged — that the thief Bakura would drag innocent citizens into his personal revenge...thus even something as important as providing an heir had taken a backseat to pursuing and subduing Bakura, and it was with great relief and excitement that Shimon drew up a marriage contract now. Atem and Mana would have a proper celebration when they got back to the palace, when all this was over. Until then, the contract, Shimon's witness, and Atem's own word as Pharaoh would be binding enough. To make the union official and join them as Pharaoh and Great Royal Wife, Atem took the gem-inset ring he wore on his right third finger and slipped it onto Mana's left one.

"Thank you, Shimon," Atem said, and the old man smiled.

"It was my honor, Your Highness," he replied. "May the goddess Isis bless you both."

**.:Y:.:Y:.:Y:.**

When Mana stirred the next morning, Atem still held her in a half-hug...one of his arms wrapped around her body while his head tilted off to the side. Sleep hid the furrows of stress that had plagued him last night, the whirlwind of questions and worries he did not have answers for or solutions to. She frowned, raising silent prayers to every god and goddess she knew. For her and Atem's success at producing an heir, for their larger victory against the darkness that threatened all of Egypt and perhaps the very world itself.

She pillowed her head back on his chest, his heart beating slow and even beneath her ear. He was so worried about her...her life, if they were successful at producing an heir. Right now, however, he was in far more danger than she was. He would head off at the front of the line, leading his armies, fearless and protective as always.

"Atem...promise me that you'll be careful, too," she whispered. As if to respond, he stirred, pulling her close with one arm. She smiled and held him in return, her arms wrapping tightly around his middle.

And both of them returned to slumber's embrace.

* * *

[A full bibliography for this fic is available on the DeviantArt version.]

This is only my second time really writing any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and my first time writing Mana; as always, constructive criticism is appreciated :) This was a very difficult piece to write for multiple reasons. One of my favorite things about this show is the ability to apply real history to it, thus I have drawn a lot of the details from actual Egyptology :)

—What we know about Ancient Egyptian marriage is VERY limited, but fascinating, and they were indeed very practical. Women were equals to men in almost every way in Ancient Egypt: she could own property, inherit, and even engage in lawsuits. (This is in sharp contrast to Ancient Greece, where women were more or less second-class citizens.) Thus an Egyptian woman did not need her family's 'permission' to wed or divorce. "Marriage contracts" were between husband and wife and basically "prenuptial agreements" as they stipulated what happened to joint property and inheritances should the couple divorce (divorce wasn't really frowned upon in Ancient Egypt and either man or woman could instigate it, but lifelong marriage was the goal and indeed there is evidence of many couples achieving just that).

—"Great Royal Wife" is the actual Ancient Egyptian term. The Great Royal Wife was the pharaoh's main wife, the ruling queen of Egypt, and typically the wife from which his heir would be chosen unless she did not bear him a son. It is not known if there was a special ceremony for a pharaoh or not, but we do know a pharaoh's marriage would have been cause for celebration and feasting. I could not find anything that stipulated a witness must be present, but it seemed illogical for someone as important as the pharaoh to not have a witness when taking an actual wife.

—Khonsu is the ancient Egyptian god of the moon. Isis is the goddess of marriage, fertility, and motherhood (their goddess Hathor is also considered to be these things, but for the approximate time period Atem would have been in, Isis was more popular).

—Ancient Greeks actually did fear eros, or 'passionate love'. If you've ever watched any kind of crime show, you'll know that 'crimes of passion' are a thing, and it was for precisely this reason Greeks feared it: they knew it made people do crazy things! In fact the kind of love most valued in ancient Greek society was the type of love called philia: friendship-love that was non-sexual in nature and developed out of "goodwill" and enjoyment of another's company.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it...it encourages me to keep going! :)

~MoonlightTyger


	2. Dusk

_I did not originally intend to write this chapter! Originally, this was going to be the first final battle with Zorc...but the response to my Mana and Atem has been so favorable I decided to add one more happi(er) part before hitting them with tragedy._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

_Dusk: the darkest stage of astronomical twilight, the portion of day between sunset and night when the last vestiges of light are disappearing._

Nights like this one were precisely the reason Mana was grateful she and Atem no longer had to spend them alone.

" _I am really the one you want."_

The young pharaoh shuddered under her touch, his head resting in her lap. She continued to stroke his hair with her fingers, offering what little comfort she could.

" _Leave my son alone."_

" _Father!"_

The battle they'd been drawn into at the Kul Elna ruins had been long and taxing, and they were tired. This time it had not been Atem, but rather Aknamkanon who had saved them all: absorbing the angry spirits of the 99 sacrificed souls to save the Guardians and most importantly, his son. Mana was not sure how that worked, but whatever he'd done had been successful: Bakura had no longer been able to use the spirits' anger to protect his Diabound, and the Guardians had been able to defeat him.

Then _Aknadin_ had transformed into a grotesque monster. And revealed that their Seto — their noble Priest Seto, who had grown up in humble settings — was actually Aknadin's own son, one that he had abandoned for Egypt so many years ago. Seto was no commoner at all, but the Pharaoh's own cousin.

They had not much time to dwell on this before Aknadin kidnapped Seto and transported him to Ra-knew-where.

Then Atem and the rest of the guardians had been separated from _each other_.

Mana cradled his head closer as his grip on her tightened.

"He could not hurt his own son, could he?" Atem asked, his voice a whisper.

"I don't know," she said honestly, squeezing his shoulder. "I wouldn't think so." But just a few short days ago she would not have believed Aknadin could have been capable of any of the things he'd done today. Atem shuddered again, and Mana held him tighter.

At least she and Atem had found each other rather quickly. They would not have to search alone. Soon after that, Shimon found _them._

"It grows dark, my king," the old man said. "Come, we must take shelter for the night." But Atem shook his head.

"These are the homes of those who were sacrificed to create these items," Atem said. "I do not feel right about staying in those." Mana thought.

"A home on the edge of town? There will be stables for the horses; we can use one of those."

Atem was grateful he was with Mana and Shimon; Seto would have surely said something about the indignity of a king being forced to sleep in hay like a commoner.

HIs heart twisted again. Not only his most ardent supporter and adviser, but his _family_.

"Follow us, Pharaoh," Shimon said, gently urging him forward. It did not take too long to locate a house with horse stables and hay; it was old, but it would keep them safe from the harsher elements.

"You rest, Your Highnesses...I will go in search of some water and food. In the morning, we'll continue our search for the others," Shimon insisted.

"Atem...let's do what he says," Mana said, tugging her husband into the stables with her and settling down on the hay with a sigh. She was worn out and bummed out. She and Priest Seto had butted heads of course, and he often criticized her or Mahad for her mistakes...but he could always be counted on when things got tough. He had to be okay; he just _had_ to!

Behind her, Atem was settling on the hay, himself. Mana's frown deepened...however much _she_ was worrying, his had to be greater. Much greater.

"Atem?"

"Hmm?" He smiled at her, but it was forced. She placed her hand over his.

"You don't have to pretend you're okay." She looked him in the eyes. It wouldn't do any good hiding it from her: she already knew. The battle against Bakura, seeing Aknamkanon, seeing Aknamkanon _sacrifice_ himself to protect them and not fully understanding what consequences that might entail...watching his own uncle betray them all (who knew what part of him was really Aknadin and what part of him was the Darkness?). Now there was the knowledge that Seto was not only Atem's priest and Guardian but his _family_ , as well. _Anyone_ would be shaken. Atem's forced smile slowly turned downward, and he looked away, swallowing.

"I couldn't protect them…" he said at last, shaking his head. "It's my duty as Pharaoh...I'm supposed to _protect_ them! And my own cousin...I never knew."

" _Nobody_ did except Master Aknadin," she said. "And he kept it a secret. It's not your fault."

"If I were only stronger-"

" _Atem_." She said her husband's name with more force, cupping her other hand to his cheek and turning his head so he would look at her. "What was it you said to me about Mahad? That I couldn't have done anything to stop him. _You_ couldn't have done anything to stop him, really, and you're the Pharaoh!" Indeed, an earlier conversation between herself and Atem had brought up that very notion: Mahad had sealed himself inside that pyramid, planning to go so far as to sacrifice his own life in order to stop Bakura. He had done all of that not only to protect the people of Egypt, but to repay the more personal debt he felt he owed the Pharaoh. With that in mind...would a direct order from Atem really have been enough to stop Mahad? It seemed unlikely.

"You did _everything_ you could," she said, looking Atem in the eyes. "Probably more." Upon seeing his guardians in danger, the young pharaoh had immediately offered himself to the vengeful spirits of Kul Elna...and he would have gone through with the self-sacrifice, had his father's spirit not appeared and taken the burden, instead.

"You couldn't have prevented what happened next," she insisted, meeting his worried eyes. Atem would have run himself into the ground trying to protect his friends and people and probably died himself in the process. He'd done it before...not because he had a death wish, but because he couldn't stand seeing people he loved being hurt over a sin _his_ family had committed. It was _his_ burden to bear, his atonement to make. " _Nobody_ saw it coming. Nobody _could_ have; we didn't know!" Atem reached up, placing his hand over the one she held to his face. _Gripping_ it.

"There was _nothing else_ you could have done," she repeated, stroking his face with her thumb. Slowly, Atem removed her hand...then moved in to rest his head in her lap and curled his other arm around her waist. He didn't speak. With a frown, she adjusted herself to make both of them more comfortable, then began combing his hair with her fingers.

"Master Seto is strong," she said. "I think it must run in the family." Atem's lips rose in a brief smile at the compliment, and Mana's own spirit lifted—just a little—as well. She would take whatever victory she could get at this point. "I'm sure even now he's fighting; he will do whatever it takes to return to us, as well."

One hour passed, and then another. Shimon returned with water, and some fish and dates. Neither Atem nor Mana had much appetite, but forced themselves to eat. They would need that strength to fight, and they didn't know when the next battle would arrive.

"Thank you, Shimon," Atem said, offering the old adviser a tired but sincere smile.

"Don't you worry about our Priest Seto," Shimon said. "He's strong, as was his father. And his cousin." Shimon winked, and Atem's smile widened—just a little. "Fear not, my King. Justice always triumphs in the end, and there is none more desiring of justice than he. We will prevail, my King."

They had retired shortly thereafter, Shimon bunking on the other side of the hay from the Pharaoh and his Great Royal Wife. Atem took off his cape and laid beside her, then settled it over both of them. It was light, but it was better than nothing. Their spirits were slightly better for some food and water in them, and he pulled her close to him under the makeshift blanket. The hay was scratchy and kept poking her, but it was softer than the ground.

"We will win, Atem," she assured him again. He smiled.

"We will. Darkness shall never triumph." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you."

"Hmm? For what?"

"Being here."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_Some of you may have noticed the disparagement between my spelling of Priest Seto's name in the previous chapter, choosing instead to call him 'Priest Set'. This was a result of my thinking that 'Set' was his real name, mistranslated by 4Kids as Seto. I continued that so as to distinguish him from Seto Kaiba. However, that was a misunderstanding on my part; 'Seto' is indeed the character's real name, and thus I will be using that from here on out._

So...I'm of the mind that the events played out in Memory World have to have been _mostly_ accurate, since Atem plays to where his memories end. The TIME it took for these events, however, THAT is where the manipulation lies. Travel-time on horseback alone would have extended the actual events to weeks, if not months. So I took a liberty here and there, like this one ;)

I don't know when I will have the next chapter out, but brace yourself...we all know what happened to Atem in the end T.T

Thank you all for reading!  
~MoonlightTyger


End file.
